The Cyborg Colt
by huntermjiolnir
Summary: A cyborg hero, tinkering with expanding his homemade portal gun inadvertently sends himself to Eequestria. Can he cope in a world where Magic, not technology is the dominant force?


**The Cyborg Colt**

**Chapter 1: A new hero**

**(AN: for the purposes of this story the main character will have invented all the weapons and items he has, On this note, I don't own ANYTHING described or used in this story.)**

"This is Officer Bennett calling for backup, please if you can hear this come to our aid. A gang of thugs has taken over the bank and are holding several people hostages. I repeat..."

A figure rose from his seat, quickly grabbing his gear, then leaped from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the source of the SOS.

The cop huddled behind his car, sheltering himself from gunfire coming from the entrance of the bank.

The thugs weren't shooting that often, just enough to ensure the police didn't try anything.

With a thud something large landed beside the officer, who whipped out his gun and pointed it at the figure.

The figure held up its hands the left one glinting in the sun, the upper-left part of the man's face replaced by metal.

"Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you." The man taps the metal on his face with his metallic hand. "I got your call, you need help?" The man asks.

The cop nods. "Yeah if you can help, please do so."

The Cyborg smiles, eyes glinting, one red, the other blue.

"Good."

The cyborg reached behind him and unstraps a long weapon.

Its barrel glowed cyan, the metal a dark navy blue. The man twisted a knob on one side of the weapon and it began to emit a low hum, the blue turning red, the hum changed into a whine then to a shriek.

The man hunched over the car aiming the weapon at the bank doors.

"I'd look away if I were you." The man said as he closed his right eye, the robotic eye taking over for the absence of the real eye.

The Cyborg pulled the trigger and a blazing three foot wide red beam blasted from the barrel with a sound akin to thunder. The beam of red slammed into the bank doors, turning the fortified bullet-proof glass and metal doors into nothing more than molten slag.

The Cyborg retreated behind the car as retaliatory fire pattered around him.

"Door's open." The cyborg said to the cop. "My weapon needs a few seconds to cool off and recharge."

With a loud whooshing sound a caped man landed next to the cyborg and cop.

His outfit was blue emblazoned with red, on his chest was written a large S.

The cop muttered. "Superman."

The man of steel spoke. "I'll take it from here."

Superman turned towards the slagged bank entrance. "Listen up, This is Superman. If you come out now, I won't have to harm you."

"Yeah right! We know you're too goody goody to come after us." Came a yelled reply.

With a blur of speed the man of steel flew into the bank, punching one of the thugs he sped by others disarming them then knocking them out. Then he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Don't move or I'll shoot the lady." The thug said, pointing his gun at his hostage.

The thug slowly backed towards the entrance, Superman watching his every move.

Suddenly with a sound akin to buzz a lance of blue energy smashed into the back of the thug's head. The thug grunted, his limbs went limp, eyes rolling to the back of his head, and he dropped like a stone.

Superman saw the cyborg man pull back a steaming gun, smiling, and his super hearing heard the man say. "Aw yeah, Head shot."

The frightened women gawks at her new-found freedom then runs screaming out of the slagged bank entrance.

Superman bends over to check the fallen thug and is relieved to find a slow but stead pulse.

Superman walked out of the bank carefully stepping over the still steaming molten glass, then walked over to the cop car.

"The thugs are unconscious." Superman said.

The cop and the cyborg man stood up.

The cop pulled out his radio to contact his headquarters.

The cyborg looked at superman, replacing the long gun on his back. "So you're Superman, huh? I thought you'd be taller."

"And just who are you?" Superman asked.

"I'm Nexus. World's only Cyborg, and inventor extraordinaire, I also freelance as a vigilante." Nexus replied with a shrug.

"Inventor, did you make that gun on your back?" Superman asks.

"Yup, made the other one too. Though that ones mainly for super-fast, super-efficient travel." Nexus replied.

"That first gun what exactly is it?"

"A Modified Mark 6 Galilean Nonlinear Rifle. It shoots a laser." Nexus replies with a grin.

"You know, we could use a man of your talents in the Justice league, you'll have to meet another member to be approved. Once that's done you'll have to meet the President as well." Superman says.

"Hmm, the league eh. Hell why not! But why do I have to meet the president?" Nexus asks.

"We work world wide, if a civilian gets a picture of you, the president can explain to the local news that it was league related." Superman replies.

"All right, so when do I meet this other guy to get approved?" Nexus asks.

"Well I can fly up to the Watchtower today, I'm certain we'll have time to meet tomorrow. Say three pm Local time New York Central Park?" Superman suggests.

The cyborg man nods. "I'll be there, count on it."

With that the cyborg jogs off.

Superman nods then flies towards orbit, intent on talking to Batman.

_The next day._

Superman stood in Central Park next to Batman.

Batman turned to look at his companion.

"You sure he's coming?" The caped crusader asks.

"He said he'd be here." Superman replies.

"Well he's late, I'm only waiting..." Batman is interrupted by a ball of orange energy hitting a nearby tree, creating a swirling orange oval.

The oval flashes and briefly shows the view of a rooftop before a tall Cyborg man steps through. Nexus presses a button on his second, shorter gun and the orange oval disappears fading with a 'pop'.

Nexus replaces the gun in a holster on his back.

"Superman." The cyborg says.

"Hello."

Batman scrutinizes the cyborg.

"What was that device you just used?" Batman asks.

"Ever play a game called _Portal_?"

"Can't say I have."

"Basically, its an Unrestricted Handheld Quantum Tunneling Device. Or in layman's terms, Portal gun." Nexus replies.

"That thing can make portals?" Batman asks.

"Just about anywhere too, the area I'm aiming at has to be a certain size but yeah, anywhere." Nexus says.

"What's the minimum size?" Superman asks.

"Eh, about four foot tall and two foot wide, if it won't open an oval won't form." Nexus replies.

"Well, I approve Superman." Batman says to his heroic friend.

"Does this mean I'm part of the league?" Nexus ventures.

"It does, stand next to us and we'll teleport to the Watchtower, there you'll register and become and OFFICIAL part of the league. How old are you by the way? You look rather young." Batman says.

Nexus replies and he stands next to the heroic duo.

"I'm about eighteen, I started inventing when I was twelve, lost my arm and part of my

face when my prototype portal gun exploded. That was four years ago."

"Sounds painful." Batman replies.

"It was, but I made myself a new arm and eye to compensate. Now? I don't even notice the difference anymore." Nexus Replies.

With a flash of light the trio are transported to the Watchtower.

"Follow us." Batman says as he walks out of the transporter room, heading towards the control bay.

"Nice place you got here." Nexus says.

"Thanks, so what exactly powers your weapons and arm? And what about your eye?" Superman asks.

"All my gadgets, are powered by a small cold-fusion reactor, limitless energy. My eye is powered by a small wired connection that run from the reactor in my arm to my head." Nexus point to a small line running under the skin from his arm up his neck and into the metal plate in his face.

"You do the surgery yourself?" Batman asks.

"Had to, I wasn't gonna trust some doctor with something I invented." Nexus replies.

"Are you sane?" Batman asks.

"Four out of five doctors say I am, but what do they know anyways?" Nexus replies with a grin.

"I truly hope you don't try something stupid." Batman says.

"I may not be the sanest guy around but I know what NOT to do, after all I blew off my arm and part of my face with a mistake." Nexus says.

"Good. We're here." Batman replies.

The trio enter the control bay.

Batman sits himself in a chair next to a computer.

Nexus whistles appreciatively. "Nice setup."

"All right, lets get you registered. Birth name?"

"Nexus Arnold Hargrave."

Batman types in the information, then speaks again.

"Age I already know, so next is blood type, and medical history we can look up later." Batman says.

"My blood type is O positive." Nexus replies.

"All right that's all we need right now, we can look up other information if we need it, you'll be staying in room 304. If you want I can show you where it is." Batman says.

"No thanks, I like figuring things out." Nexus replies.

"Good, I'll contact the president to schedule an appointment. He's a busy man, but League business is rather important, so we should be able to see him sometime during the week." Batman replies.

"Cool, I guess I'm off then." Nexus says.

As the cyborg man leaves, Batman can hear him say. "I'm gonna like it here."

**(AN: Done, the next chapter will be the last chapter to involve humans, I'd like to jump to Equestria ASAP, it'll be interesting to see how the cyborg copes there.)**

**Chapter 2: The happy mistake.**

**(AN: this chapter will involve violence against an animal, if you don't like that, skip past that part, but it is chained as part of the story so I suggest you read it.)**

_Four days later_

Nexus is in the hologram room meddling with various outputs and designs and has discovered, to his delight, a way to build three dimensional blueprints.

Currently he is modifying a section of his arm, finding flaws and fixing them, storing the information for later.

Batman walks in to find Nexus standing in the gigantic blueprints of his own arms twisting and rotating the schematics, highlighting and modifying parts of it at a moments notice.

"Nexus?" Batman asks.

Nexus turns and spots Batman.

"Computer save all changes under Nexus arm modifications, then exit program." Nexus says.

The computer beeps, then the blueprints disappear.

"So, what's going on?" Nexus asked.

"The president has agreed to see you today." Batman says.

"Cool, we teleporting there?"

"Yes, are your weapons with you?"

"No I don't think I need to keep them on me all the time in the watchtower, so I leave them in my room most of the time."

"Good, lets go then." Batman says as he exits the hologram chamber.

Nexus follows Batman towards the transporter room.

The pair arrive a few moments later and Batman motions for Nexus to stand beside him on the transporter pad.

With a flash of light they are teleported to the White House.

"You know I could improve that technology if you let me look at the blueprints." Nexus ventures.

"Maybe when we get back." Batman replies.

Nexus looks around to see that they are in a featureless white room.

"So where in the White House are we?" Nexus asks.

"Designated teleport zone, we're only allowed to teleport to here when we come."

After a few moments of silence a section of the wall opens to reveal two secret service agents.

"Come with us please." One of the two agents says.

The four strong group exit the room walking quickly.

After a moment they enter the oval office, as they enter they spot the president talking to a man in military garb.

"Gentlemen, I see you have arrived." The president says.

"May I introduce the Director of Defense?" The president says as he points to the man in military garb.

"General Zion." The man says.

"Hello." Nexus replies, waving with his left hand.

"So I hear you made that arm and eye yourself." Zion says.

"Yup, sure did, also made my weapons, which I left in my room on the Watchtower." Nexus replies.

"What sort of weapons?" The president asks.

"An unrestricted Portal gun, and a Focus rifle, modified." Nexus replies.

"Having played the game myself, I know what the Portal gun does, but what does the Focus rifle do?" The president asks.

"It shoots a beam of concentrated plasma that can be adjusted to do certain levels of damage. I only have four modes for it currently."

"And what would those modes be?" The general asks.

"Stun, Singe, Char, and Slag. You can guess what those modes do thanks to their names." Nexus replies.

"We could use a weapon like that in the military, with that kind of power we'd be unstoppable." The general replies.

"Sorry, but I'm not willing to give that kind of power to just anyone. You know what they say about power, it corrupts." Nexus says.

"I understand, but we could still use some expertise with improving our military technology, would you be willing to take a look at some schematics ad helping us out?" The General asks.

"I wouldn't mind doing that on the side, but I'm still part of the league, so league business comes first."

"Understood, but if you're free let us know and we'll be sure to give you a call." The general replies.

"Sounds good, is that everything then?" Nexus asks.

"Indeed I don't see any reason that would prevent you from being a good league member, therefore I approve." The president says.

Nexus smiles. "Awesome. Lets go back to the watchtower Batman."

Batman nods and pulls out a small cylinder, and presses the button on top, with a flash of light the pair are teleported to the Watchtower.

Four years have passed, and Nexus is a valuable addition to the League. During his time off from missions and when not improving his own gear Nexus has helped the US military improve various schematics given to him, catapulting military technology decades ahead.

Currently Nexus is working on making an improved version of his Portal gun, for use in military and civilian applications.

"Are you sure about this Nexus?" Batman asks.

"Yeah, I'm going to try and enlarge the miniature black hole standard in the Portal gun, I want you here in case something goes wrong. If this explodes, I know you can get me to the infirmary fairly fast." Nexus replies.

"All right." Batman says, standing back from the inventor by several feet.

Using the hologram chamber's built in robotic arms, Nexus moves the pre-built black hole holding chamber of the portal gun closer to him.

Nexus then holds up his left arm, a small section of it opening to reveal the Cold-fusion reactor.

Nexus' right arm places a large piece of diamond in the middle of the black hole chamber.

A beam of bluish light lances from the reactor into the diamond, which begins to glow.

"Beginning black hole formation sequence." Nexus says, Batman watching carefully from behind.

The diamond glow brighter, then suddenly shrinks and collapses upon itself forming a small inconceivably black dot about the size of a quarter.

Nexus smiles. "Formation successful, beginning enlargement sequence."

The beam of bluish light widens slightly, disappearing into the tiny black hole's maw.

Slowly the tiny black dot begins to grow, as it reaches the size of a golf ball, it suddenly fluctuates and wobbles.

Nexus frowns, and turns off the beam, the section of arm sliding back into place.

Nexus then reaches behind him patting both his weapons for reassurance.

"Something's not right, it's not supposed to wobble like that."

"Is it stable?" batman asks.

"Possibly I'll wait a few moments before resuming widening." Nexus replies.

The black dot wobbles more, a small sliver of blackness reaches out like a hungry tentacle before retreating back into the space hole.

After a few more instances like this the black dot stabilizes.

"Good it's stable, resuming enlargement." Nexus says, the section of his arm sliding open once more.

The beam of bluish light lances into the black dot again, and the black hole slowly grows larger. The black hole reaches the size of a small lemon and wobbles again, this time more violently.

Nexus turns off the beam, the armor sliding into place once more.

Nexus backs away as the black hole spikes upwards consuming a part of the holding chamber in the process.

"I don't think I should make it any larger. It's barely holding stability." Nexus says.

"I agree, we should get Starman to come take care of this." Batman replies.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Nexus says.

Batman nods and presses a finger to the side of his head opening communication to the Watchtower.

The Black hole wobbles sending a spike of darkness through another part of the chamber. Upon 'eating' this section of metal and plastic, the black hole sparks and grows larger in an instant.

"WHOAH!" Nexus says, backing up again, staring at the four foot wide black hole.

The black hole flickers violently, then suddenly something within the hole snaps, and it begins to violently suck everything near it towards itself.

"Oh crap!" Nexus says, sliding inexorably towards the hole.

Suddenly a grappling hook wraps around his left arm, and Nexus looks back to see Batman firing another grappling hook into the side of the hologram chamber, connecting the two wires of reinforced steel together.

Batman then attaches himself to the wire using a hook from his utility belt.

Nexus takes the lifeline as his feet slip out from under him pointing towards the black hole.

"Hold on!" Batman yells over the roaring of air being sucked into the hungry maw of the black hole.

"BATMAN! I don't think this wire is going to hold!" Nexus says. Indeed a part of the wrapped around Nexus' metal arm is beginning to fray the metal rubbing against metal wearing down on the wire.

"Damn it Starman! Hurry up!" Batman says to himself.

"I don't think he's gonna make it!" Nexus replies as another strand of wire snaps, sending him closer to the black hole by a foot.

"Batman I want you to know I've had lots of fun with the league, but I'm fairly certain I'm not gonna make it." Nexus says.

"Don't say that we're..." Batman's sentence is stopped by the last strand of wire snapping, Batman watches horrified as Nexus hangs there for a millisecond before flying backwards into the black hole. The last thing Batman sees is a flash of light before seeing red shifted image of Nexus frozen on the very edge of the black hole.

Seconds later Starman runs through the doors and with a wave of his hands dispells the Black hole.

The roaring of wind stops instantly and the image of Nexus fades along with the black hole.

"I'm sorry batman, but I searched the universe for him, he is gone, I cannot bring him back." Starman says, sorrow evident in his voice.

Batman numbly disconnect himself from the grappling wire and walks over to where the image of Nexus faded moments before.

"He's gone. But he won't be forgotten, I'll honor his memory, I'll never forget his eccentric inventor ways." Batman says.

Starman walks next to his friend and places a comforting hand upon the dark knight's shoulder.

"Neither will I my friend, neither will I."

**(AN: Done. Know I know you can't actually see a black hole as it doesn't reflect light, however I feel, for the sake of drama, it would make the story better if you could see it and get a feel for what's happening. Also, the portal gun uses black holes to make the portals, so I used that to make a 'bridge' to another universe to send Nexus to Equestria. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be coming fairly soon.)**

**Chapter 3: The new land.**

**(AN: Switching view points away from Nexus for the first few moments of this chapter, he'll come around later tho.)**

Twilight was reading a book from the her personal collection when a rainbow blur smashed through her window.

"Rainbow what was that about?" Asked the bookish unicorn in an annoyed tone.

"We got a problem a big one!" Rainbow said frantically.

"What is it?" Twilight asked, her tone changing to concern.

"One of my weather team spotted a large dragon it looked angry, it's headed this way!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Oh no! Rainbow you go gather the other girls tell them to meet me in the square, make sure they bring their elements with them as well! I'm going to write the princess, hopefully she can get here before the town gets destroyed TOO badly." Twilight replies, turning to her dragon assistant.

Rainbow salutes then blazes out of the broken window saying. "I'm on it."

Twilight passes a scroll to Spike who sends it with a flash of green flame.

"Stay here Spike, I don't want you getting hurt!" Twilight says as she gallops out of the library, heading towards the main square, donning her tiara as she runs.

Moments later Twilight skids to a halt in the square to find the other friends waiting anxiously, their elements hanging from their necks.

"Yah sure we gotta do this sugarcube?" AJ asks.

Twilight nods, and they gasp as a large shadow passes over them then circles around to land in the square.

The dragon was huge easily forty foot tall and fifty foot long, its gigantic wings flared open before folding to its sides.

The dragon roared its emerald scales glinting in the afternoon sun.

"All right girls! Elements of Harmony FIRE!" Twilight says.

The girls nod and light forms around them, then a giant beam of rainbows fires towards the dragon obscuring it in light.

Seconds pass and the light fades, the girls shake off their dizziness only to see that the dragon remains completely unharmed.

In response to the attack, the dragon flares its wings and rears back its head in preparation to breath fire on the six strong group.

Suddenly a brilliant beam of red energy slams into on of the dragon's outstretched wings and the dragon lurches to the side roaring in pain. As the light fades the girls can see a smoking hole in the wing of the large beast. As one all seven heads turn towards the source of the beam.

ON a nearby rooftop standing on his hind lands its a colt, coat as black as night, cyan tail waving in the breeze. His left foreleg and part of his left head gleam silver in the sunlight, and where his left eye was instead was a large oval dot as red as blood. This dot seemed to glare mercilessly at the dragon. Cradled in its front hooves was a long bluish tube, the far end of which was smoking ad glowing red.

The colt spoke, his voice laced with anger. "Listen, I don't know what the hell you are, or where the hell you came from, but I'll be damned if I'm just gonna stand by and let you destroy this defenseless town! So I'm giving you one chance, leave and no further harm will come to you." With that the colt places the blue tube on his back, next to a smaller white device.

The dragon roars and rears back its head, it is stopped by a loud regal voice yelling to it.

'HALT CREATURE! I SHALL NOT LET YOU HARM MY SUBJECTS!" The voice says.

A white blur lands before the dragon. And the girls can see a large white alicorn multi-hued mane waving in the breeze.

In response the dragon roars a jet of flame engulfing the alicorn, sending wisps of back smoke into the air.

Twilight yells out in concern. "PRINCESS!"

The colt growls and yells at the dragon. "You just made a bad mistake lizard!" The colt pulls out the second smaller device and aims below the dragon. He fires and a swirling oval of orange energy forms below the beast, easily big enough to hold the dragon.

The lizard looks down in confusion then towards the colt.

The colt smiles pointing the device at the shadow of the moon in the sky.

"Hope you like the view from the moon punk!" The colt fires and second later the orange portal flashes and the dragon is sucked violently through the portal, the air nearby begins to roar towards the portal but the colt presses a button on his device and the portal fades.

The colt replaces the white device on his back and leaps from the rooftop landing near the smoking spot where the princess once stood.

The colt turns towards the girls and gestures towards the rising smoke.

"Sorry about your princess, wish I could have saved her, but at least that dragon's gone."

"There is no need to worry about me I am unharmed." Says the regal voice. Out from the smoke, completely unharmed walks the princess.

"Princess! I thought you died!" Twilight says running to embrace her friend.

"Fear not Twilight it would take more than dragon fire to hurt me." The princess replies. The princess then turns towards the black colt. "Thank you for saving my subjects."

The colt bows. "It was no problem, to be honest I wasn't going to interfere until that rainbow thing didn't work on that lizard."

"Well I'm glad you did help else my subjects would be nothing more then ash. How did you get rid of that dragon, and did it really go to the moon?"

The colt smiles and pulls out the small white device, patting it affectionately. "Portal gun. And yes, that dragon won't be coming back from the moon anytime soon."

Pinkie pie bounces towards the Colt talking a mile an hour. "OH! That's neato! I like your neat gun! Can I try it?! HUH HUH HUH?!"

The colt chuckles. "Sorry, but this portal gun takes responsibility. So no you can't try it."

"Who are you? And where did you come from! ARE YOU A SPY?!" Rainbow dash asks, flying up in the colts face.

"Rainbow I'm sure he ain't ah spy, he dd save us after all." AJ replies.

Rainbow deflates then backs off slightly. "Hehe oh yeah. Sorry about that. But still where dd you come from?"

The Princess speaks up. "Indeed, I can tell you are not one of my subjects."

"To be honest, I'm not even from this WORLD. I was making another portal gun when something went wrong. The portal destabilized and sent me here. It also turned me into this well... this." The colt's metal arm gestures at his body.

"What do you mean it changed you?" Twilight asks.

"Well for one thing I know for a fact I was not a horse before I got sucked into that portal." The colt replies.

"We're ponies darling, not horses." Says Rarity. "Do you have a name?"

"OF course I do! My names Nexus, inventor extraordinaire. Who are you all?" Nexus asks.

The group introduces themselves, Rainbow having to introduce Fluttershy due to her shyness.

The princess speaks. "So you're telling me you invented those items on your back, as well as that strange leg and eye?"

Nexus nods. "Yeah, I had to make myself a new leg and eye when I was younger due to an accident involving one of my inventions exploding on me."

The ponies wince.

"That sound horribly painful." Rarity says.

"It was, but I've gotten used to my robotic arm and eye, I don't even notice the difference anymore. Say I've got a question. You wouldn't mind if I stayed in town would you? I kinda don't have anywhere else to go, and I have NO idea how to get back home." Nexus says.

The princess smiles softly. "You saved this town from a horrible fate, I'm certain you will be right at home here."

"Thanks."

Pinkie pushes her face against Nexus'. "So you're staying here?!" She says with a smile.

"Yeah..." Nexus replies moving his head away from the pink invasion of his personal space.

"YAY!" Pinkie exclaims before dashing off in a blur of pink.

"well that was... odd. Where is she off to?" Nexus asks.

AJ chuckles. "Knowin' her, she's gonna make ah party fer yah."

"Well I do like parties. And it'll give me a chance to get to know more of the townsfolk, maybe even advertise my inventing skills while I'm at it."

"i can see you'll do just fine here, I'll be returning to Canterlot now." With that the Princess vanishes in a flash of magic.

"How the hell did she do that?! Some kind of personal teleporter?" Nexus asks.

"No she teleported her self with magic." Twilight replies.

"Magic exists here? Where I'm from Magic doesn't exist!" Nexus replies.

Twilight looks at him incredulously. "Then how does your world work, who moves the sun and moon who takes care of the animals and plants."

"For the most part, no one does those things. Nature handles it all. As for our daily lives we use machines like my arm to accomplish goals without magic." Nexus replies.

"That that's almost unbelievable if I didn't see it for myself. How does that Portal gun work?" Twilight asks her curiosity taking over.

"YEAH! I want see it in action again!" Exclaims Rainbow

"All right." Nexus replies as he pulls out the portal gun.

"Basically it works by making a stale 'window' between two fixed points that can be changed at a moments notice. A person, err pony can use these 'windows' to travel between long distances in an instant."

"Can you show us?" AJ asks.

"Sure." Nexus replies. He aims the portal gun at a nearby building and fires, a swirling oval of blue forming.

"The portal's not open yet, so I'm gonna give you an option, name a point I can see and I'll shoot a portal at it, and you can test it out for yourself." Nexus says.

Rainbow speaks first, pointing at the outline of a mountain in the distance. "There, that mountain is several miles away, it'd take even ME a few minutes to get to it."

Nexus nods and aims the white gun at the mountain, and after several seconds of slight adjustments, fires.

A second later the blue portal opens, showing the view from the side of the mountain.

"There yah go, go ahead through it won't bite." Nexus says.

Rainbow nods and flaps towards the portal, tentatively she puts her hoof through. Then she nods and flies through to the sound of a 'voop'.

The girls gasp as they spy Rainbow on the other side flying around by the mountain.

After a few seconds Rainbow returns smiling.

"That is AWESOME!" Rainbow exclaims.

Nexus chuckles and presses a button on the gun, the portals fading.

He then replaces the gun on his back.

"Now I think that's enough sowing off, don't we have a party to go to?" Nexus says.

"Yes we do!" AJ says.

"Before we go, I hope you don't mind me asking. But would one of you mind if I set up a workshop somewhere temporarily, at least until I make enough money to buy a place of my own?" Nexus asks.

"Shoot ah reckon yah could set up shop on tha farm." AJ replies. "Yah could use part of tha barn."

"Thanks AJ, I'd be more than happy to pay you a portion of what I earn in repayment for your kindness."

"Shoot yah don't have tah pay me none." AJ replies.

"I insist, it's the least I could do for you being so kind to let me use your barn." Nexus says.

"Well, if you insist all right then."

"Enough chatter lets get to that party!" Rainbow says.

The group nods and walk towards Sugarcube Corner.

**(AN: Sorry for the short chapter, and not including the party, I'm not great at Pinkie parties, however I promise you'll get one later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.)**

**Chapter 4: Workin' colt.**

**(This chapter involves a slight time jump of about a week, enough time for Ponyville to get to know Nexus and begin asking for his mechanical services.)**

Nexus awoke to his blaring alarm, and slammed a hoof into the reinforced mechanical item.

Yawning, he turned the alarm on again for tomorrow and sleepily walked down the stairs into the main room of the apple residence.

Grabbing an apple from the counter with his right hoof, he waked out the door, nodding at Applejack along the way.

"Good mornin' Nexus." AJ said happily.

"Morning." Nexus replied sleepily.

AJ chuckled at his sleepy demeanor.

"Yall ain't used to waking up around ten are yah?" AJ asked.

"Nope, but I gotta be up this early in case some customers want something fixed." Nexus replied.

Walking towards the barn he entered it, and walked over to the back corner.

On the wall hanging from two pegs where his weapons, which he took down and attached to his back with the sheath that he always wore. Then he walked over to a small cart set aside for him by Applejack and tied the straps around his body.

Then he walked out of the barn pulling the small cart containing the tools of his trade with him.

AJ noticed he still had his weapons. "Why do yah always take those? It's not like yah need em."

"There's an old saying where I'm from: It's better to have them and not need them, then need them and not have them." Nexus replied.

"Shoot ah never thought of it like that." AJ replied. "But still no harm's gonna come to yah while yer out."

"I'd rather be cautious then take a chance on getting hurt." Nexus said.

"I'm off to get some bits, see yah later AJ."

With that Nexus walked towards Ponyville pulling the cart behind him.

Minutes later Nexus pulled to a stop in the market square of Ponyville, and placing chocks under the wheels of his cart, turned the sign on the front from closed to open.

Then he sat himself behind his stand and began to tinker with something inside his cart.

Moments pass and Nexus looks up as he hears a tapping sound on his cart.

"Hello, how can I help you today." Nexus said to the carrot colored mare before his cart.

"My clock broke can you fix it?" The mare asked.

Nexus smiled. "I don't see why not, hand over the clock please."

The mare reached in her bags and passed the black colt a clock.

Nexus turned the clock this way and that inspecting it. "I don't see anything wrong on the outside, what's wrong with it?"

"I dropped it this morning and now it's not ticking anymore." The mare replied.

Nexus nods. "Must be something broken inside, lets take a look shall we?"

Nexus sets the clock on the cart and fishes for several tools inside the cart.

With deft hooves Nexus flips the clock over and begins to unscrew the clock carefully placing the screws so he can find them later.

Nexus then pulls the backing off the small clock and sets it next to the screws.

Nexus then begins to disassemble the clock, removing various gears and springs, before exclaiming. "AHA!"

Nexus holds up a small gear, which has several that missing from it. "Here's your problem, the main drive gear is broken, I'll have to replace it. Once I do that your clock should be god as new."

Nexus ducks sticking his head into the cart muttering. 'Now I know I had a gear that size where did I... there you are you sneaky bugger." Nexus replaces the broken gear then reassembles the clock lightning fast.

HE hoofs the fixed clock back to the orange mare. "Good as new, might want to wind it up though."

"Thank you so much! How much do I owe you." The mare says.

Nexus chuckles and winks a the mare. "For a pretty mare like your self only five bits."

The mare blushes through her orange coat. "Oh you." She then places the correct amount in the cart. Trotting off with a 'thank you'.

Sweeping the bits into a bag attached to his cart, Nexus smiles talking to himself. "Another happy customer."

Nexus returns to tinkering with his cart until another tap brings him back to the world.

"TWILIGHT! How yah doing?" Nexus says happily.

Twilight smiles back at him. "I'm good. I was wondering if you could make something for me."

"Well I don't have many materials to make something, mostly in the fixing business for now but if you can get the materials I'd be happy to make something. What do you need?" Nexus asks with a smile.

"Well, I kind of wanted..." Twilight's speech is interrupted by two stallions walking over to a nearby vendor and yelling. "EVERYPONY ON THE GROUND! Give us your bits and nopony gets hurt!"

"'Scuze me for a moment Twi." Nexus says as he trots over to the pair of robbers.

"Gentlecolts, is there a problem here." He asks.

One of the stallions turns towards him levitating a knife with his magic.

"I said get down! Give us your bits!" The thug says.

"A knife? Please, I've seen more threatening robbers in foals!" Nexus replies with a grin.

The stallion grits his teeth ad his partner turns towards the cyborg wielding a knife with his hoof.

"Let's teach him a lesson, then the other will give us their money." The second stallion says.

The colt holding the knife with magic stabs at Nexus who blocks with his left arm, deflecting the blade.

"Bad move." Nexus replies, swinging the raised arm into the stallions jaw, knocking him unconscious.

The other robber gapes at his fallen comrade then looks at the grinning cyborg.

"You want some too? OK!"

Nexus swings his hoof again catching the colt on his chin, the colt drops like a brick.

Nexus turns towards Twilight who is starring at him, her jaw hanging open.

"Keep your mouth like that you're gonna catch flies." Nexus says.

The vendor the thugs were going to rob thanks him profusely.

"No problem ma'am just doing what any honorable pony should." Nexus says.

Nexus walks back behind his stall and waves his hoof in front of the slack jawed Twilight.

"You there Twi? You needed me to make something?" Nexus asks.

Twilight blinks and closes her jaw, shaking her head. "Yes, I was wondering if you could make me a better telescope, mine works fine for looking at the moon, but I want to see farther."

"Hmm, a stronger telescope eh? Got a quill and paper? I can tell you the material you'll need and once you get them come back to me and I can make it for you."

Twilight nods and levitates a quill and paper before her writing down the list Nexus rattles off.

"Let's see, About 20 pounds of iron, 10 pounds of uncut, unenchanted glass and about a pound of rubber. That should do it." Nexus says.

Twilight smiles rolling up the list and floating it beside her.

"When I get the materials I'll bring them to you at AJ's."

"All right see you later Twi." Nexus says as he watches her walk away.

_A few weeks later_

AJ is bucking apples in the orchard when she spots Twilight walking into the farm, stopping what she is doing and trots over to her bookish friend.

"Whatcha up tah Twi?" AJ asks.

"Oh not much, I just wanted to check on Nexus, see how he's doing." Twilight replies happily.

AJ stares at her friend. "Yall been visitin' and awful lot. Iffn I didn't know better I'd say yah LIKE Nexus." AJ says with a smirk.

Twilight's face promptly turns a fierce shade of red, and she stutters a reply. "I do don't know what you're talking about."

"Twi, ahm tha element of Honesty, and yer lyin' so bad a filly could see through it. Why don't yah just tell him how yah feel!" AJ says.

In response Twilight blushes harder. "I CAN'T! What if he doesn't like me back! What if..." Twilight is silence by an orange hoof placed in her mouth.

"Lissen here Twi. Imma tell yah somethin' Nexus told me! Iffn yah don't ask tha answers' always no." AJ replies.

Twilight's blush fades and she nods. " That's rather profound. Thanks for the vote of confidence AJ, you're a good friend."

"Glad ah could help, now let's go check on yer friend." AJ replies.

Together the pair trot towards the barn.

They are about ten feet from the entrance when the sound of an explosion comes from within and a black blur crashes through the door and skids to a stop several feet behind them.

The friends turn and spot a badly singed Nexus slowly getting up. The pair rush over to their friend.

"Yall alright?" AJ asks.

Nexus nods coughing out some smoke.

"Yeah, I'm good." Nexus replies.

"What happened?" Twilight asks concern evident in her voice.

"I was making some homemade gun powder for some fire works, my arm must have scraped against something and caused a spark, next thing I know it explodes and sends me out here." Nexus replies.

"Is there a fire?" Twilight asks.

"i think so but... OH NO!" Nexus says, his real eye shrinking to a dot, his face paling whiter than a ghost.

"WHAT?" The girls ask.

Nexus gets up and trots in place frantically. "Stay here!" Nexus says as he gallops back into the now smoking barn.

The pair turn and watch him run in. After a few seconds Twilight is about to run after him, but is stopped by a blindingly bright, deafeningly loud explosion that consumes the entirety of the barn.

As the girls blink away the bright dots they are greeted by the sight of a smoldering crater where the barn once stood, flaming, smoking pieces of wood falling to the ground with loud clunks.

Their eyes widen, and the girls dash into the smoldering crater yelling, afraid for their friend. "NEXUS!"

AJ suddenly yells out. "TWI!"

The bookish unicorn gallops to her friend and gasps as she over looks the charred body of her friend, pieces of fur and part of mane simply gone, raw red burn wounds all over his body.

Tears begin to form in the Librarian's eyes and AJ places a consoling hoof on her shoulder.

Then the body jerks and coughs, the charred head lifting weakly, eye staring at the pair tiredly.

Nexus spoke. "I'm... still... alive..." Then nexus' Eye rolled into he back of his head and he collapsed.

"AJ! Run to the hospital as fast as you can, I'll be right behind you!" Twilight says, levitating the charred body of Nexus behind her.

AJ nods and dashes off followed by Twilight and their hurt friend.

**(AN: Done. ****Cliffhanger punks.**** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hints at Twi X OC. Wonder if he feels the same? You'll have to wait and find out. Peace out for now.)**

**Chapter 5: Strange realm.**

**(AN: hope you enjoy this. Hope you like my description of this 'place'. While reading listen to ****This****)**

Darkness, Nexus awoke and opened his eyes to a void of darkness. Swirls of light coalesced around him, brushing against him. Nexus shivered at the feeling, it was like something ghostly and ethereal brushed against him, caressing him. Strangely Nexus felt at peace, and he smiled almost losing himself to the soft peaceful sensation of floating, he nearly let his consciousness drift away. His eyes snapped open as a voice spoke.

This voice was an intimate whisper yet also a terrifying roar, it to echoed through time and space, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Nexus looked around and noticed something odd about is body, while he was letting himself drift he was becoming less substantial as if fading away.

As he looked, his body regained substance and form. He looked up and realized that if he let himself drift he would pass away somewhere he did not yet want to go.

"Ah good, you realize your plight." Spoke the voice.

One of the dancing lights brushed against Nexus and he shivered at the feeling again.

"The Takers seem to like you." The voice said.

"Worry not, they shall not have you."

As if heeding some vast unheard call the lights froze then dashed away from Nexus swiftly vanishing into the endless darkness around him.

Nexus opened his mouth and tried to speak, but found he could not.

"Ah I see you wish to converse, one moment I shall fix it so you can."

One of the dancing lights briefly returned and brushed against his neck, Nexus shivered at the chilly feeling.

Nexus opened his mouth once more his voice regained.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Have you not yet realized? This is the place souls go when they pass from life."

"I'M DEAD?! I can't DIE. I still have things to do back on Equestria! I have to be with TWILIGHT! I love her." Nexus whispered this last part.

"Do not worry, had your time been nigh, I would have let you drift away, to become a part of the eternal sea of memories and emotion. As it is I feel you have not yet lived up to your full potential. Therefore I shall send you back, with a warning. Die again and I cannot save you."

Nexus gulps and nods. "I understand."

"BEGONE FROM MY REALM MORTAL! REVEL IN YOUR NEW LIFE, LIVE IT WELL!"

With that a swarm of the dancing lights converged upon Nexus and slammed into him, forcing him to endure their icy cold touch. Nexus cried out and vanished in a flash of light and power.

_In Ponyville hospital._

Twilight's eyes were red from crying her mane messed up and unbrushed, bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Yet still the Bookish unicorn stayed by the prone, charred body of her friend.

AJ stood next to her, and put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Twi, ah think yah should go home and get some sleep. Look at yah, you've barely eaten, not even slept since we brought Nexus here three days ago." AJ says.

"I can't I want to be here when he wakes up, I want the first thing he sees to be my face, the face of a friend." Twilight replies.

"Ah know sugarcube, but he wouldn't want yah tah kill yerself fer him, he'd want yah tah stay healthy. 'Sides, tha doctor said she'd tell yah as soon as he's awake." AJ Replied.

Twilight nodded sadly and slowly stood up.

She turned towards the door, then stopping by the entrance she took one look at her prone friend and noticed something odd.

The robotic eye, which had been dark from the moment they brought him here, was flickering, the glow growing more steady by the moment.

"AJ look!" Twilight exclaims.

AJ looks in and sees the eye stop flickering and glow a bright brilliant red.

Slowly Nexus shifted and groaned finally coughing before opening his other eye. He smiled weakly upon seeing two of his friends. "Hey." He said.

In response, Twilight rushed over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

Nexus' eye widened and he grunted. "PAIN!"

Twilight immediately let go looking at him bashfully.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's fine but next time don't hug someone when they're recovering from third degree burns." Nexus says.

Twilight giggles. "I guess I should go tell the others you're awake."

Nexus looks at Twilight confusedly. "Others?" He then notices Twilight's state. "Twilight, how long have you been here?" He asks.

"Uhm, three days. Haven't slept or eaten." Twilight replies sullenly.

"Well you need sleep, I have a feeling I'm going to be here a while. Go get the others, they'll want to know I'm awake."

Twilight nods and leaves the room returning moments later with the other friends in tow.

The group smiles upon seeing Nexus' awake state.

"YAY! You're awake! Now I can throw you a 'Nexus is all better' party!" Pinkie squealed.

Nexus chuckled. "I don't think I'm quite better yet Pinkie, how 'bout you hold off on that party until I can leave the hospital, ok?"

"OKIE DOKIE LOKI!" Pinkie chirps in reply.

AJ nudges Twilight tin the side. "Twi I think if yer gonna tell 'im now would be the time."

"I agree darling, I can't see you holding something like that back." Rarity adds.

A blush creeps upon Twilight's face as she steps forwards stammering for words, her blush growing larger by the second.

"Well I uhm, that is you..." Twilight begins.

Nexus interrupts the bookish unicorn whose blush is a shade of red easily rivaling Big mac's coat.

"Look if you want to tell me something just tell me straight up, I can take it." Nexus says.

In response, Twilight bites her lower lip in worry before rushing over to the bed and grabbing Nexus in a kiss.

After a few moments she pulls away and stares at her friend who is looking blankly at the wall his jaw falling open, his eye narrowing to a pinprick.

After a few seconds, Nexus closes his mouth with his metal arm and stares at Twilight.

"Let me guess. You wanted to tell me you liked me but were to nervous, probably because you didn't know if I felt the same way right?" Nexus ventures.

Twilight nods her blush fading.

"Good and I was worried that I'd have to work up the courage first." Nexus says with a chuckle.

This time it's Twilight's turn for her jaw to drop.

"You mean you like me too?" She asks.

"Kinda have for a week now. You're fun, smart and not afraid to research something you don't understand, I admire that about you. Reminds me of myself." Nexus replies.

"Well then, what say we 'study' the effects of a relationship together." Twilight says with a wry smile.

Nexus winks roguishly at her. "I'm willing, if you're willing. Tell you what, come visit me everyday I'm here, we can make it a regular thing. You can regale me with tales about your day, and I can attempt to explain quantum physics to you."

Twilight giggles at his wink and promptly smiles. "I'll do it."

Nexus yawns. "well I hate to cut the reunion short but I need my sleep and so does Twilight. Go home and eat Twi, and get some sleep. If I think you're holding out on me I won't be happy, I don't want a friend starving herself."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow Nex." Twilight says.

"A nickname, cute, real witty there Twi." Nexus says before lying back in bed closing his eyes.

He hears the sounds of the girls leave, a smile comes upon his tired face as he hears AJ say something obviously directed at Twilight.

"See? Ah told yah nothing would go wrong iffn yah told 'im."

_The next day._

Nexus awoke around mid afternoon, and waited patiently for Twilight to come visit, fortunately he did not have to wait long as the bookish unicorn walked in, followed by AJ.

"Hey Twi, AJ." Nexus said.

"Howdy Nexus." AJ said.

"So did the doctors tell you when you should be able to leave?" Twilight asks.

"Nurse Joy said sometime next week, gotta love unicorn healing magic." Nexus said with a chuckle.

"Yah know I was wonderin' somethin' what exactly were yah makin' that exploded?" AJ asks.

"Yes I was also wondering too. Because I did some research and it would take a lot of gunpowder to explode AJ's barn." Twilight said.

Nexus looked down, his ear lying back on his head. He looked for all the world like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Well I may have overheard Rarity mention something about wanting an easier way to dig up gems. So I decided to help. I made a chemical compound we had back where I came from called Nitroglycerin." Nexus says.

"Nitro what now?" AJ asks.

"I've never heard of it either." Twilight says. "What exactly does it do."

"Well Nitroglycerin is used to make large scale explosives mostly for demolishing things like large buildings, but it can also be used to excavate large tracts of land." Nexus says. "Unfortunately the substance is VERY volatile. Just about any jolt of energy can set it off. I had some stored in the barn as far away from anything flammable as possible, for obvious reasons. But when the gunpowder went off, the barn caught fire. I realized this and went to try and stop the explosion. Unfortunately by the time I got in there the container was already on fire, and it went off before I could turn tail and run." Nexus replies. "Honestly I should be dead."

"Don't say that. You survived, you can recover from this and fix your mistakes. It's what we do, we move on." Twilight says.

"That's rather deep Twilight." Nexus said.

The trio stood there awkwardly until a knock sounded on the door.

After a moment a nurse came in bearing food.

As the nurse placed the food near Nexus, he grimaces at the bland food.

As the nurse leaves Nexus groans. "Ugh, hospitals are useful for healing, but their food is the worst."

Nexus turns towards the girls.

"You know, as soon as I'm able I'm going to rebuild your barn AJ." Nexus says.

"Shoot yah don't gotta do that." AJ replies.

"And why not?" Nexus asks, nibbling on his food.

"Me, Bigmac an Twi are gonna rebuild it. We'll probably get done before yah even get out of tha hospital." AJ replies.

"Wow, magic sure is useful." Nexus says swallowing the food with a grimace.

"Say, are my weapons still in my room?" Nexus asks.

"No, I moved them to the library for safe keeping." Twilight says.

"Oh, well as long as you realize those weapons are dangerous and not toys, I guess that's OK. Man am I glad I moved those to my room when I did." Nexus says.

"Why did you move them anyways?" Twilight asks.

"They were getting in the way of other projects, so I moved them about a week ago to my room at AJ's. I'm just glad I don't have to rebuild those. Twilight, PLEASE promise me you won't mess with them. I don't want to see you hurt because you got the urge to test out the slag function of my focus rifle." Nexus says.

Twilight nods. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Good, I really want you to take care of yourself Twi, I care for you. I really don't want you getting hurt." Nexus says.

Twilight blushes and trots over to Nexus nuzzling him lightly, who blushes in turn.

"Awwww, thank you Nexus." Twilight says.

AJ smiles at the pair. "Yall sure do make a cute couple."

"Well I'm not entirely certain we're a couple yet... Unless Twilight thinks we are." Nexus replies, with a sad frown on his face.

In response Twilight kisses the colt. "Is that a good enough answer for you silly?" Twilight asks after she pulls away.

Nexus smiles and chuckles. "It sure is."

A nurse walks into the room and clears her throat. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, you may come back tomorrow however.

Twilight nods at her friend. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Nexus."

Nexus waves with his left arm. "See yah."

The pair leave followed by the nurse, and Nexus sighs. "Well guess there's nothing better to do then sleep.

_A week later._

"HURRY PINKIE! The doctor said Nexus would be getting out of the hospital today and I want this party ready for him when he gets here!" Twilight says, running around the partially decorated library.

"Okie Dokie Loki!" Pinkie says, tacking another streamer to the wall.

The pink blur continues hopping around efficiently placing balloons and streamers.

The other four friends are helping set up decorations, Rainbow is currently on 'lookout' duty to ensure that Nexus does not enter the library before the party is ready.

Moments later, the pink pony bounces to a halt before Twilight.

"All done!" She chirps.

Twilight levitates a list and checks things off.

"Streamers, Balloons, Drinks. Cake... CAKE!" Twilight gasps.

"PINKIE! Where's the cake!" Twilight exclaims.

Out of nowhere, the pink party pony pulls a rather large three tiered cake.

"Right here silly!"**(Problem fourth wall?)**

"How did you... Never mind." Twilight replies.

A rainbow blur bursts into the library.

"Are you done?!" Rainbow asks.

"Yes we are." Twilight replies.

"Good cause Nexus is headed this way!" Rainbow says.

"Places girls!" Twilight says as she turns of the lights in the library.

The girls leap into hiding and moments later the door opens revealing Nexus.

He walks in and the door shuts behind him.

"Hello?" He says.

Suddenly Twilight turns the lights on and the girls leap from their hiding places yelling.

"SURPRISE!"

Nexus leaps into the air. "GAH!"

"Geez, girls when I said throw me a party I didn't mean scare me half to death." Nexus says.

"Silly colt! It wouldn't be the same if you weren't surprised!" Pinkie says.

"I guess you got me there, curse your logic Pinkie!" Nexus says.

"Well what are we waiting for! LETS PARTY!" Nexus says as he dashes over to the cake.

"PINKIE?!" Nexus asks, awe in his voice.

"YEEEEEEESSSS?!" She asks, smiling wider.

"How by Celestia's mane *Somewhere in Canterlot a certain alicorn sneezes.* did you figure out my favorite flavor of cake?!" Nexus asks.

"It's Pinkie." Twilight says, as if that explains everything **(which it does)**.

"True." Nexus replies, cutting himself a piece of cake.

Moments later the group is playing party games, Nexus wins every single round of pin the tail thanks to his bionic eye, but stops playing to keep it fair.

Nexus smiles as he gets an idea.

"Hey AJ, are you a betting pony?" Nexus asks.

"Why, yah wanna bet somethin'?" AJ asks in return.

"Yup, I bet im stronger then you without my robot arm!" Nexus says with a smile.

The group grows eerily quiet, and Rainbow whispers loudly. "Oh, snap."

AJ's eyes narrow and she glares unhappily at the colt. "Say that again, ah think I had a touch of idiot in mah ear."

"I bet I'm stronger then you." Nexus replies, his grin growing larger.

AJ Shoves the cake off the table, fortunately it lands right side up. Then the farm pony places her right foreleg on the table.

"Care tah put yer arm where yer mouth is?" AJ asks.

Nexus walks over and grapples the farm ponies arm. "Before we begin, what say we make this... interesting."

"Ahm listenin'"

"If I win, you have to let Rarity do you main, NO complaints, or telling her how to do it."

"And if ah win?"

"I'll do **ALL** your chores... for a week."

AJ nods. "This'll be the easiest work free week I ever got."

Nexus nods and looks at Twilight.

"Care to start us off?"

Twilight nods and places a hoof on the pair.

"When I remove my hoof and say go, you may begin."

"3, 2, 1. GO!" Twilight says swiftly removing her hoof.

With a grunt AJ exerts all her strength into her right hoof, slowly pushing the black colts hoof towards the table.

Nexus grunts and shift slightly, mere inches from the table top, the pair of hooves stop moving before slowly going the other direction.

AJ grimaces and grunts, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Nexus grins beads of sweat running done his own forehead.

Slowly the orange hoof moves closer to the table, then with a final grunt, Nexus forces the hoof onto the wood.

Nexus sighs as he pulls back his aching leg.

"Whew, your pretty strong AJ, but you lost fair and square."

"Ah guess ah did. So ah gotta get mah mane done bah Rarity?" AJ asks.

"Yup, no complaining or tell her how to style it either." Nexus replies.

AJ looks at the fashion pony and gulps at the large grin on her face.

"Ahm gonna buck you so hard fer this."

"It'll be worth it when I see what Rarity does to your mane."

"Well this has been fun, but it's getting late and some of us have to work in the morning." Rarity says.

"Agreed." Nexus replies. "I have to find a place to set up a new workshop."

"I'll gladly lend you my basement, provided you Pinkie promise not to make anything explosive." Twilight says.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Nexus says, making the motions of the promise.

"Good, I'll move the spare bed down there for you." Twilight says as she trots upstairs.

The rest of the girls slowly meander out, saying goodbye to their two friends. Nexus begins to clean up the decorations.

Twilight walks down the steps levitating a small cot behind her.

"I can handle that..." She says upon seeing what her friend is doing.

Nexus shakes his head. "Think of this as repayment for your kindness and the party.

Twilight smiles at him and floats the coat through the doors into the basement.

**(AN: that was fun. To prevent flames I will explain how nexus survived the explosion. Ponies are durable. If they can survive about a hundred crashes, sleep deprivation, and large object being dropped on their heads im fairly certain they can survive an explosion without SERIOUS injury. {spoiler alert} The next chapter will involve TG&PT and something MUCH worse then an Ursa Minor.)**

**Chapter 6: The return of TRIXIE!**

**(AN: prepare for the return of The Great and Powerful TRIXIE everypony! But on a serious note, everyone's favorite {or not so favorite} show mare is back.)**

Its been three weeks since the incident at AJ's barn, and Nexus has successfully restored his repair business, and resumed fixing things for the kind folks of Ponyville.

Twilight and Nexus have also begun dating and the pair can be seen frequenting the local cafe chatting about the latest news or simply getting lost in each others eyes.

Today, Nexus is taking a relaxing day off with the Twilight and the other girls.

"Ah I tell yah, this is great." AJ says.

"It is indeed" Rarity says.

"I uhm think it's nice too." Mumbles Fluttershy

"Aw yeah, this sun feels great!" Rainbow says.

"Great idea Twilight, spending the day outside and all." Nexus says, nuzzling his marefriend.

The bookish unicorn smiles and nuzzles back.

Nexus pauses eating his DLT **(Dandelion, lettuce, tomato)** and looks up, his real eye squinting slightly.

Twilight notices this and questions her colt friend. "What's wrong?"

"There's something coming down the road, sounds like a large cart."

True to the cyborg's words a large wooden cart decorated with teal cloth studded with gems to make it seem like the night sky came down the road and skidded to a stop by the fountain in the main square.

Twilight and her friends groaned audibly.

"What?"

Twilight opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted by a brash arrogant voice loud enough to equal Royal Canterlot Voice.

"ATTENTION PONYVILLE, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE HAS RETURNED!"

Abruptly the cart unfolded into a stage and a azure colored unicorn in a hat and cape stood there in a heroic pose.

However Nexus noticed something strange about Trixie.

His robot eye was programed to read energy levels, and the energy being passively emitted from Trixie was a dark vivid black, roiling and shifting chaotically, somehow Nexus got the feeling that the energy was seething in hatred and anger, held back only loosely at chains that could break at a moments notice.

Nexus also notice that the show mare's chest was covered in a strange dark armor that look as if it belonged on somepony almost twice her size.

Nexus pointed out the armor to his friends and they gasped in recognition.

"Nightmare Moon."

Nexus frowned, Twilight had told him about the evil Nightmare moon and he was determined to free Trixie from the foul mare's grasp. He grinned as he got an idea.

"Twilight? Do you trust me?" He asked his mare friend.

"Yes... what are you planning?" She asked, knowing they were powerless without the Elements with them.

"Just watch."

"HEY LAMMO!" Nexus yelled.

The show mare whirled around as if shot her eyes glowing brilliant violet.

"Who dares mock the great and powerful TRIXIE!"

Nexus stepped forwards.

"I did."

"FOAL! I have more power then you can possibly imagine! And you dare mock me?!"

"Yes I do, and by the way, that power is only because you're being possessed."

"Insolent mortal! You know not what you say!"

Trixie reared back and a beam of lavender energy lanced from her horn towards Nexus, who merely lifted his left arm.

The beam swerved and shifted as if attracted to the arm like a magnet.

After a few seconds the beam stop and Nexus put his arm down.

"Thanks for the energy boost, I knew I installed a magic absorber for a reason." Nexus said with a grin.

"What is this technology! I MUST HAVE IT!"

Trixie said.

"Listen nightmare, I'll make you a deal. You release Trixie, and I'll let you have me."

Behind him all the girls gasped, and Twilight yelled. "NEXUS NO!"

"Twilight, you have to trust me I know what I'm doing." Nexus said.

Twilight nodded but her coltfriend could see tears streaming down her fae at the thought of loosing her love.

"FOAL! You make a foolish deal, however I ACCEPT!"

Suddenly the armor melted into a pitch black mist and swirled towards Nexus who merely closed his eye and let the darkness consume him.

The mist swirled around Nexus before latching onto his chest and forming the armor.

Nexus reopened his eye and it was glowing violet. His mouth opened into a snear and Nightmare spoke through him.

"FOAL! Your body is mine now!"

Then Nightmare Nexus tried to move but found they could not.

"WHAT IS THIS! Why can I not move."

"Cause you're an idiot."

"WHAT?! How do you still have control?!"

"Back where I came from we had people who could read and control people's minds. SO I installed an anti-control buffer in my mechanical eye. I tricked you Nightmare. You're trapped in my body now."

"Foal! I can escape!"

The armor turned into a mist before Nexus' robot arm came up and tapped the armor twice, abruptly the mist turned back into the armor settling on the cyborg's chest.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Nightmare screamed.

"Remember what I said about the magic absorber? Well I just absorbed your mist transforming ability, unfortunately it's not permanent but I can do it as long as I like."

Twilight walked over to her coltfriend and nuzzled him.

"I can't believe it! Nightmare is trapped." Twilight said.

"Yeah but I don't believe I can keep her in here forever, I'm going to need sleep eventually, and when I fall asleep nightmare can escape and find another host. I highly suggest you contact Celestia and tell her what's going on." Nexus replied.

"RELEASE ME MORTAL! OR I SHALL STOP YOUR HEART."

"I don't think you will, your mist ability is gone, and if I die without you finding a new host you'll die too, and you know it. So shut your trap." Nexus said with a grin.

Twilight nuzzled him again.

The friend then noticed Trixie slowly getting up.

"ugh what happened to Trixie?"

"You were possessed by Nightmare moon, I freed you." Nexus replied.

Trixie looked down at her chest then over to Nexus and noticed the armor.

"Trixie thanks you for freeing her of that horrible monster, Trixie feels that she should repay you somehow."

"Keep me awake until Celestia arrives to free me of Nightmare, and your debt will be re-payed." Nexus replies.

"Awake? Trixie does not understand why do you need to stay awake."

Twilight replied for him.

"He's keeping Nightmare trapped, but if he falls asleep Nightmare will escape and find a new host again. If you truly want to help don't let Nightmare escape."

"Trixie will help Twilight Sparkle, Trixie believes she must atone for her misdeeds both this time and the last time she was here." Trixie said hanging her head.

"Then keep a watch over my coltfriend while I go write a letter to Celestia." Twilight said.

"Trixie will happily keep a watch over the friend of Twilight."

Trixie hopped down from the stage and sat a few feet away from the cyborg as Twilight dashed off towards the library.

"Uhm tank you for helping Trixie." Fluttershy said.

"Trixie is doing this only to atone, nothing more. When her debt is re-payed Trixie will leave this town and continue her traveling magic show."

The group sat in silence waiting for Twilight to return, Trixie noticed the cyborg's real eye slowly drooping and realized that Nightmare was attempting to make him fall asleep with her magic. The show mare reached out and smacked the cyborg with her hoof.

Nexus jerked from the pain his eye shooting open. "OW! What was that for?!" he asked angrily.

"Trixie saw your eye drooping, Trixie believes Nightmare may be casting a sleep spell on you."

Nexus nodded his mouth opening in a yawn. "I think your right I can feel myself getting more and more tired."

Pinkie suddenly disappeared in a flash of pink and reappeared seconds later holding a small brown colored cupcake in her hoof.

"HERE! Eat this!" Pinkie chirped.

"What is it?" Nexus asked taking the cupcake and nibbling on it.

"A espresso cupcake!" Pinkie replies.

Nexus nods and gobbles up the entire cupcake already feeling the caffeine begin its work.

"That's only going to be temporary, Pinkie." Nexus says.

The pink party pony nods. "I know but it'll help!"

Twilight returns moments later to see Trixie smacking Nexus.

"Why are you hitting my coltfriend?" She asks angrily.

"Trixie is ensuring he does not fall asleep."

"Oh ok then. Well I sent a letter to Celestia and she said she'll be teleporting here in a few moments!"

"FOALS! You have no chance of ousting me! When this host falls asleep from my spell I WILL escape!"

"No, you will not Nightmare!" A regal voice says.

Princess Celestia appears in a flash of light, teleporting before the gathered ponies.

"I SHALL NOT LEAVE WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

Nexus screams in pain collapsing to the ground.

"NEXUS!" Twilight yells running over to her friend.

Nexus smacks his robot arm against the armor and gasps as the pain recedes.

"Oh god that hurt." Nexus says.

"Fear not my little pony, you shall not remain under her foul grip any longer." Celestia says.

The princess glows with power her pupils turning a brilliant white an aura of pure sunlight surrounding her, she begins floating a powerful spell charging on her horn.

A searing beam of golden light lances from her horn into the dark armor, and the gathered ponies can hear Nightmare screaming.

Celestia speaks her voice booming and reverberating with untold amounts of power.

"NIGHTMARE MOON! FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST PONY KIND I BANSIH YOU PERMANANTLY TO THE FARTHEST REACHES OF EQUESTRIA! NEVER AGAIN SHALL YOUR SINISTER LIES TWIST THE HEART OF ANOTHER PONY! TO ENSURE YOU DO NOT ESCAPE AGAIN I SHALL BURY YOU DEEP BENEATH THE EARTH AND PLACE POWERFUL WARDS UPON YOU, WARDS THAT ONLY AN ALICORN CAN UNDO!"

"NO! I SHALL NOT!" Nightmares rant is stopped as the armor vanishes from Nexus' body and is hurled into banishment.

"It is done." Celestia says as she returns to normal, the golden glow fading from her.

Nexus collapses, and weakly thanks the princess. "Thanks." Then his eye closes as he finally gives out to the sleep spell placed on him earlier.

Twilight nuzzles him, trying to wake her coltfriend.

Celestia places a gentle hoof on her.

"Let him sleep my student he has gone through a lot of trauma."

Twilight nods and watches as Celestia teleports away in a flash of light.

"Trixie's debt is re-payed. Trixie will now leave to continue her life of lonely stage magic."

Twilight places herself in front of the show mare. "Wait, you should stay. I'm sure we can find a place for you to stay. An I can ensure you i'll let the town know what you did for my coltfriend. They will gladly accept you. You don't have to be alone anymore Trixie." Twilight says.

"Why would Twilight be so quick to forgive Trixie? Trixie humiliated Twilight and her friends."

"Because, you proved you had changed when you helped my friends. Besides forgiving is what friends do."

Trixie nodded and smiled tears leaking from her eyes.

"Trixie will gladly accept your friendship. Trixie truly wishes to be alone no longer."

Twilight smiles at the show mare. "Good."

Twilight's horn glows and a lavender aura envelops her coltfriend as she levitates him back towards the library, leaving her friends to converse with the forgiven show mare.

**(AN: finished. Apologies for the short chapter, I feel the next one may be better however. I am sad to tell you that the next chapter of CC will be the last, I'm running low on ideas for this and am rather anxious to begin my next story **_**Heart of Pony, Wings of Dragon**_**. Be sure to watch me in order to be altered when I publish the new story.) **

**Chapter 7: That necklace looks good on you.**

**(An: Sorry to say this is the last chapter of CC. Worry not a new story will be coming soon. Also the title gives away what happens in this chapter. **_**Spoiler alert**_**) **

It has been four months since the episode involving Nightmare moon. Trixie has happily moved into town and much to the surprise of the friends has expressed her love for a certain animal loving pegasus, the pair have begun dating and the friends find the couple very cute. Nexus has expanded his business slightly and is now making enough money to find himself with more than enough to support himself and Twilight.

To that end Nexus has decided he has waited long enough and I currently planning something special for his marefriend.

Nexus looks around shiftily before bolting inside the jewelry store recommended to him by Rarity.

Nexus curses as he spots Trixie browsing the goods nearby.

Trixie turns and smiles as she spots the cyborg.

"Trixie believes her eyes are mistaken, for she sees Nexus in a jewelry store."

Nexus sighs and sits down near Trixie. "Listen, you probably can guess why i'm here can't you?"

Trixie nods. "Trixie can guess, and Trixie believes you have waited long enough for what you are planning."

Nexus turns towards the ex-show mare and glares at her grumpily.

"I swear, if a WORD of this gets out to Twilight I will tie you upside down to one of AJ's trees." Nexus says with a growl.

Trixie smirks. "You do not have to worry, Trixie would not THINK of spoiling your surprise."

"So why are YOU here?" Nexus asks.

Trixie blushes, hints of red showing through her azure coat. "Trixie merely wanted to buy something wonderful for the kind and gentle Fluttershy."

"Well I'm going to repeat what I told you a few months ago when you two started dating. If I hear ONE WORD that you have hurt Fluttershy in ANY way, I swear by Luna I will destroy you."

Trixie scoffs. "Trixie would not DARE to hurt the graceful and kind Fluttershy. Trixie truly loves that gentle pegasus."

Nexus nods. "Good. Now I admit I need your help, you know what I'm planning and unfortunately I'm not that great of a judge when it comes to what looks good on a pony. So if you don't mind would you help me pick out an engagement necklace?"

"Trixie would be happy to help further the relationship between Nexus and Twilight."

"Good." Nexus walks over to the display case and begins browsing, Trixie beside him, pointing various necklaces out.

Trixie thinks this one might be good."

Nexus glances at the extravagant necklace before shaking his head. "Too fancy, I want something simple yet beautiful."

Trixie hums lightly scratching her chin thoughtfully. Trixie points to another Necklace. "What about this?"

Nexus looks at the necklace briefly before trotting over and giving it a more thorough look.

"Hmmm, pretty. Elegant, yet simple. Beautiful, yet plain. This is perfect." Nexus taps on the glass to get the attention of the clerk.

"May I see this necklace closer?"

The clerk nods and unlocks the case, hoofing the selected necklace towards Nexus.

Nexus scrutinizes every inch of the necklace picking it up and turning it this way and that before replacing it.

"This necklace is perfect! I'll take it." Nexus says to the clerk with a smile.

The clerk nods. "Would you like this in a box?"

"Preferably one that would allow me to open easily, im using that to propose to my marefriend."

"Well congratulations. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic."

Nexus chuckles. "I'll bet she will."

Nexus follows the clerk over to the register leaving Trixie to continue browsing for her marefriend.

"So, how much do I owe you?" Nexus asks already rummaging in his saddle bag for his bit pouch.

"Well, the necklace itself is five hundred bits, the box is included in the price. Sales tax brings the total up to five hundred forty-seven bits." The clerk replies.

Nexus nods and hoofs over the required amount.

The clerk passes him a long velvet box containing the necklace.

Nexus grabs the box and places it in his left saddle bag, nodding his thanks to the clerk as he leaves.

In his mind, Nexus checks off a bullet point on a mental list.

'Necklace, check. Next item: Visit Pinkie to arrange a party to Propose to Twilight at.'

Nexus turns and trots towards the bakery a smile on his face.

Nexus frowns nervously hesitating outside the entrance to the bakery. He reaches on his back and taps his focus rifle for comfort. Having steeled his nerves, Nexus enters.

Nexus curses silently as he spots Twilight chatting with Fluttershy at a table in the corner.

Nexus waves at the pair, and smiles as they wave back, then he continues walking swiftly arriving at the counter and rings the bell.

Mrs. Cake walks over to the counter smiling as she sees the cyborg.

"Nexus! How can I help you today, cupcake? Pie?" The baker asks.

"Actually, I'm looking for Pinkie, is she here?" Nexus says while nervously glancing at Twilight, sighing in relief as he realizes she has heard nothing.

Mrs. Cake notices the colt's strange behavior and smiles at him knowingly. "I'm sure she's here somewhere, and yes I figured it out. Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Nexus frowns at the baker but smiles as the pink pony hops over to the pair.

"OOOOO! Nexie Wexie! My Pinkie senses told me I'd be needed for something important today!" Pinkie says happily.

"Pinkie sense? What... never mind" Nexus says shaking his head.

"yeah I need your help, but I can't tell you here, Twilight might find out and that would ruin the surprise." Nexus says.

Pinkie Pie winks at him conspiratorially. "Okie Dokie Loki. Tell you what, I go on lunch in a few minutes I'll meet you by the park. I can help you there."

Nexus nods trotting over to his marefriend.

Twilight lifts one eyebrow at him. "Why were you talking to Pinkie?" She asks.

"Oh, I just wanted her help in planning a party." Nexus replies.

Twilight smiles and nods sagely. "Well, Pinkie's the one to ask. I hope your party plans go well!"

"Me too Twi, Me too." Nexus says nervously before walking out the door, heading towards the park.

He lies down near the bush and sighs trying to calm his nerves. He jumps slightly as the bush rustles and Pinkie pie hops out from it sitting herself down next to him.

"Goodness Pinkie please don't scare me like that, I'm nervous enough as it is!" Nexus says.

"Sorry, so what kind of party are we planning, I know it's supposed to be secret!" Pinkie asks.

"Listen, before I tell you I want you to Pinkie promise me that not a word of this gets out to Twilight, you can tell the cakes, mostly cause im having the party there, but nopony else."

Pinkie nods and makes the promise.

Nexus smiles. "Thanks. I'm throwing this party merely as a cover. The real reason I'm doing this is to propose to Twilight, s I want you to help with the decorations. Make the party seem real, but you can only invite our friends." Nexus says.

Pinkies smile gets bigger, and her eyes grow huge. "Proposing to Twilight!?" She squeals. Pinkie Pie salutes. "You got my help!" The party pony says.

"Good, how soon do you think you can have the party ready?"

"Hmm. If I make a cake, write the invitations, custom made of course to be from you. I can have the party things ready by tomorrow afternoon."

Nexus smiles and nods. "Good, have the invitations made for the date to be three days from now. Around six in the evening."

Pinkie nods. "Okie Dokie Loki!"

"Thanks pinks, I knew I could rely on you." Nexus replies as he gets up.

Pinkie nods again and hops back towards the bakery.

_Three days later._

Nexus is trotting back and forth nervously pacing the floor of the library.

"Nexus, if you keep doing that you're going to burn a hole in the floor." Spike says with a chuckle.

"I know, I'm just so nervous." Nexus said to the dragon, who was in on the real reason for the party.

"Listen, I know you're nervous but I'm sure she'll say yes. She loves you and you know it." Spike replies.

"Thanks bro." Nexus says smiling at the dragon.

Twilight trots downstairs, and Nexus' jaws drops as he spies her dress. **(gala dress) **

"You look amazing!" He says.

Twilight giggles and blushes. "Why thank you Nexus! Are you ready to go, the party can't begin without the host after all."

Nexus nods, grabbing his saddle bags, swiftly patting the side to ensure the felt box in still there.

"Got everything I need in here." Nexus replies.

Twilight nods and the trio walk out of the library heading towards the bakery.

They enter the bakery to see Pinkie setting up a small phonograph, as they enter Pinkie smiles and moves the needle onto the record starting the music.

Twilight and their friends begin to dance, Trixie softly gazing into Fluttershy's eyes.

After about an hour, Nexus nods at Pinkie who stops the phonograph.

The party grinds to a halt and the gathered friends pause to stare at the Colt as he clears his throat.

"Everypony, I have an announcement to make. This party is a sham."

The friends look at each other in confusion.

"Please let me speak." Nexus says forestalling any questions.

"The real reason I did this party was for a specific reason, Twilight, would you mind coming over here for a moment?" Nexus says.

Twilight walks over to her coltfriend confusion evident on her face.

Nexus turns to his friends and speaks. "To be honest I've wanted to do this for a about a month now, but I needed time to get everything ready, large thanks to Pinkie for helping set this party up, also to Trixie for helping me select whats in my saddle bag."

"Nexus, what's going on?" Twilight asks still confused.

In reply Nexus kneels before her reaching into his saddle bag, bringing out the velveteen box and opening it before her. He smiles ta her gasp and says the words she's aching to hear.

"Twilight Sparkle, would you do the great honor of becoming my wife?" Nexus asks.

The friends gasp, and Rarity faints dramatically.

Twilight's eyes glimmer with unshed tears and she tackles her coltfriend screaming. "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Nexus chuckles. "Thanks Twilight." HE places the necklace around her and she kisses him deeply, tears of joy flowing freely down her cheeks.

Nearby the girls cheer.

"Uhm, Twi, you mind getting off me, we still have a party to finish." Nexus says.

Twilight gets up, practically beaming happiness.

"YAY! Now we can party for real!" Pinkie squeals.

"Indeed, congratulations to the both of you." Rarity says.

The couple accept the thanks of their friends and resume the party well into the night.

_Seven years later._

"But mom! I don't want to go to school, can't I stay home with you and daddy?!" A small unicorn filly asks, pouting her lips and making her emerald eyes huge.

Twilight sparkle ruffled the platinum hair of the filly smiling at the orange coat.

"Sorry Sweetie, but you have to go to school. Don't you want to learn something exciting?" Twilight says.

The orange filly looks down. "Yes mommy, but I don't know anypony there! I'm scared!"

Nexus walks in and smiles at his daughter. "Don't worry Verity, I'm certain you'll make some friends in school."

"But daddy! I'm still a blank flank! What if the other ponies make fun of me!" Verity asks.

"Heh, I remember Three fillies saying the same thing when they were your age. What did they call their group now?" Ponders Nexus.

"The Cutie Mark Crusader." Twilight helpfully inputs with a giggle, clearly remembering the antics of the troublesome trio.

"OK daddy." Verity says and she levitates her tiny saddle bag over her body and she trots out the door heading towards the school.

After the door closes behind the filly Twilight sighs. "She's such a cutie, but she should know to not be afraid."

Nexus kisses his wife and glances at the necklace around her neck, smiling.

Twilight giggles at his kiss, then speaks to him.

"Yah know, I was thinking of having something rather special for dessert tonight." Twilight says, smiling.

"Really, and what's that." Nexus asks.

"Well, I had to talk to Fluttershy and Trixie first, but I think they agreed with me on this."

"And how are they doing?"

"Well Trixie is loving everyday being married to Fluttershy and I must say she has taken rather well to Fluttershy's teachings she doesn't even use third person anymore unless she's stressed." Twilight responds.

"Good. Now you were saying something about a special dessert?"

"Oh right. Well I think we should have something well... strange." Twilight replies, her grin growing larger, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Like what?" Nexus asks now curious.

"I was thinking maybe Something like, oh I don't know Ice cream, with pickles." Twilight says, practically beaming with mischief.

"Pickles that doesn't sound very good to go…. With..." Nexus blinks as the realization hits him like a fully loaded freight train.

"You're not..." He begins his jaw dropping.

Twilight giggles and nods. "I am..."

Nexus smiles hugely, hugging his wife.

"That's great babe. Now Verity can have a a brother or sister. But uh, how are we going to explain this to her?" Nexus asks.

"Let ME handle that. No offense but you're not exactly subtle." Twilight says with a frown.

"None taken." Nexus trots off towards the kitchen humming happily.

"I believe this calls for a celebration." Nexus says.

"Oh?" Twilight asks.

Nexus returns holding a small bottle of wine, Twilight takes the two glasses from him with her magic. Nexus pours the drink and replaces the cork holding up his glass.

"A toast. To the future of our wonderful family." Nexus says.

Twilight clinks her glass against his, and they drain their drinks.

"I love you." Nexus says to his wife, nuzzling against her.

"I love you too." Twilight replies back. Their eyes close smiles on their faces reveling in each others warmth.

**The end**

**(AN: Finally done. Apologies if you didn't like the ending, but at least I finished on a happy note. As you're reading this I have decided to make an audio book of this story, when finished I will write a in a blog with the link to the audio book. Be sure to be on the look out for my next story **_**Heart of Pony, Wings of Dragon**_**.)**__


End file.
